


Capturing the Trickster

by KindredIsa



Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinky Wet Sex, M/M, Non-con spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: This was written as a role play with Cat2000 for Supernatural written ten years ago In an AU Universe where angels have mates and don't know who it is until they meet.. In the aftermath of Changing Channels in Season 5, Sam Winchester realizes that he feels an attraction to Gabriel. Noticing how Dean and Cass are together as mates, he sets out to capture the Trickster. Contains M/M sex, spanking, crude language and behavior. Edited this the best I could without my beta writer and hope you like this story. This is AU of course. Time for Gabriel to pay the piper....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715170
Kudos: 13





	Capturing the Trickster

Capturing the Trickster

By Kindred Isa & Cat2000

The archangel had been tormenting the Winchesters for days, having trapped them in a world of television shows. They only had to do one simple thing to survive the dimension, and that was to play along with his game. Everything had been going well in Gabriel's green eyes until they had decided to try and kill him. Somehow, after turning Sam Winchester into the impala, they had figured it out; surrounding him in a circle of holy fire. His fun, it seemed, was to be put on hold - and now they knew that he was an archangel but Gabriel felt no remorse, nor cared if they were angry with him. They were gone after a long conversation on his family issues with the sprinklers slowly dousing the flames with all the angel could do was wait till he was free to escape. 

Sam started to go with Castiel and his brother, but hesitated, not sure if he was really willing to leave Gabriel on his own. Opening the trunk to the impala, the hunter grabbed the silver cuffs with enochian warding on them. After seeing Dean and Castiel together, Sam knew that some kind of force had made them so that they would be together - and he couldn’t deny that he was feeling a similar pull to Gabriel that he was sure Dean had felt to Castiel, despite all the problems Gabriel had caused him and his brother.

“You guys go on ahead,” Sam said to them. “I have something I need to do.” He waited for them to acknowledge him, and then headed back into the building.

Gabriel closed his eyes, waiting for the fire be completely doused; but opened them, sensing someone in the building. He was more than surprised to see Sam Winchester there, only to smirk a little. "Come to see me off, I see; or do you want some more of our colourful debate?"

Sam took his time answering, especially given that he still had a few minutes before the fire was out completely. "Not exactly. I want to talk to you."

"Talk? You want to talk some more? Seriously?" Gabriel asked, and crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow. "Fine then; talk, little Sammy."

"Little? Seriously?" Sam responded, raising his eyebrows. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm bigger than you." Which wasn't quite how he wanted this to go - but until he could figure out what his plan was, this was the best thing he could come up with.

"Uh, so? What is your point? I am getting wet; and am so not in the mood to play anymore." The angel looked at the human. "Well, got to admit, though, you look all cute in the shower with your clothes on."

Sam smirked, just a little. "Doubt you'll be finding me all that cute once that fire's gone out."

"Oh really? I guess you might be right, considering I am so out of here once it's gone."

"That's not happening."

Gabriel was suddenly amused, and ended up laughing. "Oh yeah it is. The second that is gone, I am so on my way to Oz; and you can't stop me, Sammyboy."

"Think I might have to disagree with you there," Sam replied with a grim smile. "See, now's the time to pay the piper." He'd been keeping a careful eye on the fire as he spoke; and now, seeing an opening, he made his move.

Gabriel looked at him, completely confused, and backed up; only to find that there was still a little bit of flame behind him. "Uh...Excuse me? You want to elaborate on that?" The angel made sure to get ready to escape when the fire was completely out.

"You've been a complete pain in the butt since my brother and I first met you. You didn't think you were just gonna get away with it...did you?" Sam made a grab for Gabriel's wrist.

"Well, actually, yeah I did." Gabriel managed to notice that Sam was grabbing at his wrist, but the Arch Angel had other ideas. He saw an opening and took it, moving to get away the best he could despite the smoldering circle.

Sam didn't back off, instead going after Gabriel and moving to grab him again. "You thought wrong."

"Oh, you want to dance, Sammy?" Gabriel smirked and kicked at the human, finally seeing his chance to escape with the circle now doused. Gabriel grinned and leaped away to make a run for it. "Been fun, but have got to fly; so blowing this popsicle stand."

"I don't think so." Sam went after Gabriel in a tackle.

"Ophh! What the hell? Let me go right now, Sam, or I will totally kick your skinny white ass!" Gabriel let out a yelp when he found himself tackled down, struggling, only to find himself helpless when he felt his hands tied behind his back. "Uhhh, you really need to get laid if this is your idea of foreplay there, Sam. This is getting old fast, Tonto, so why not let me go, huh?"

"Not gonna happen. On letting you go side or kicking my ass." Sam pinned Gabriel there, but was a little unclear as to how to proceed. Maybe he should have talked to Castiel...

Gabriel struggled, but grunted at the weight holding him down. He wasn't in the mood for this game with the human, feeling the knee to his lower back. "Owww, easy already. I get it, you have your panties in a knot about our fun; but let me up already."

"I think I already told you you weren't getting away with what you've done." Sam lifted a hand, and let it fall in a relatively hard smack.

"Oww! Come on, seriously? You are going to spank me like some naughty little boy?" Gabriel's eyes widened at the hard smack to his jean clad bottom, unable to believe that this human was spanking him.

"Given that that's kinda how you've been acting...yeah." Sam let his hand fall again.

"Ah, ow...You keep hitting like that, and your hand will fall off." The archangel struggled, only to find himself still pinned down onto his front. "Yeah, that answers my question; you need to get laid, considering you are getting off spanking an angel."

"Doubt that. And I'm not getting off on this...but it's a very satisfying feeling." Sam smirked, and landed a couple more smacks before he pulled the angel's jeans down.

"Whoa, whoa! That is a no no zone, Sam, and you are so not getting this ass, so let me go already." Gabriel yelped when he found his jeans pulled down, exposing his naked backside, with the angel growling. "No! Stop it right now!"

"Don't try giving me orders," Sam said in a very quiet, intense tone. "You're getting this for all the problems you've been causing - way too many to list." He then began spanking Gabriel's bare bottom in earnest.

"Oww uhhh! No!!" Gabriel yelped and squirmed, with his bottom getting hard smacks, with the cheeks burning. "Oww...nuhhh...ouch, that hurts, dammit!"

"Sort of the point here." Sam increased the force and speed behind the smacks a little.

Gabriel breaths came out in pants from the pain, not liking this one bit, with his bottom really hurting. "Owww..okay, I am sorry...please s...stop...I give up!"

Sam hesitated, pausing briefly in the spanking. "I don't know...I'm thinking maybe I should continue."

The angel was helpless with his backside burning, his face wet tears; and this made Gabriel angry. He felt weak, hating every second of this, and growled a little. "Let me go..."

"No," Sam replied. "You're still a pain in the butt, but...no."

"What more do you damn well want? You've spanked me, but are you planning to keep me prisoner for eternity? I've got the time, but you don't."

"I came back in here cause I've been feeling this pull towards you," Sam said.

Gabriel blinked in confusion. "Ah, say that again, Padre?"

"You didn't happen to notice a certain connection between Cass and my brother, did you?"

"Well, he kept barging in on our fun; but no biggy, okay? I guess they are close, but not really."

"From what I understand, they're mates. Which I'm guessing you still know about, even if you've been doing the Trickster gig for however long."

"M...Mates? Uh, yeah, I know about the mates and mating," Gabriel said, and looked at Sam over his shoulder. "Let me get this straight, you've got the willies for me?"

Sam grimaced slightly. "That's not quite the way I'd put it."

"Then how would you put it?"

"How would you?" Sam returned.

"I don't know, considering I've never had a mate; so no idea on how it feels."

"How do you feel now?"

"Well, my butt is kind of sore; and I feel kind of tingly."

"Still want to kick my ass?"

"Well, to be honest, not really," Gabriel admitted, and grunted a little. "Don't want to kick your ass right now; and couldn't right now with my hands tied behind me." The angel smirked a little. "Besides, you keep rubbing my butt like that, and I might have to buy you breakfast tomorrow."

"It's gonna be a lot more than that, Gabriel," Sam replied. "You might not have any idea on how it feels to have a mate...but you're still mine."

"What makes you think I'll consent to that? I roll alone and have no mate. I don't know how to be a mate or have one."

"You'd better start learning. Cause from seeing Cass and my brother, it's kinda obvious that you guys can't stay away from those meant to be your mates...which I think is proved by just how many times you've shown up."

"I...Uh...Okay, fine. I am drawn to you, dammit, but you know what? I don't know why, but just wanted to keep bugging you guys."

"Thinking it's because you knew on some level," Sam said.

"That I'm what? That I am yours?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Protest all you want...it won't change anything."

"Hell yeah, I am going to protest. You have me with my hands tied behind my back with my pants down at my ankles. This is pretty kinky, sure; but seriously, you could buy me dinner first, you know...hey...fingers out of there, mister!"

Sam smirked, laughing softly. "I don't know...kind of think this was the best way to get through to you. Of course, if you want dinner, nothing to stop us going out." He did stop what he was doing.

Gabriel grunted, only to pout when Sam stopped teasing his butt. "Hey, didn't need to really stop; but if you are planning to, you know, take me, you need - oh, I don't know; using something a little bigger than your fingers."

"I don't know...I kind of like the idea of spanking you some more," Sam said, teasing a little.

"Oh, you are an evil little son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Just thinking that maybe I need to punish you some more to make sure you've learned your lesson."

"Aww, but my butt hurts; and that feels pretty good."

"I know it does...I'll spank you some more - just to be sure - and then I'll take you," Sam suggested.

"Really? You seriously are planning to uh, you know, pounce me after you roast my poor butt?"

"Do you want that?" Sam asked directly.

"What, the stick up my ass or the spanking?"

"I'm guessing already you don't want the spanking."

"Well, no; my butt hurts, and I need you to make it feel all better - but considering you are obviously the dominant one in this relationship, if one can call it that, I have little to say at this moment."

"Let me put it this way...you don't have a choice about the spanking; you do about what'll happen afterwards."

"Aww, you Dommies never play fair."

"Are you gonna answer the question?"

"No, I don't want another spanking; if that is the question."

"Do you want me to take you after the spanking?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. I thought that was obvious by now, Sammy, that I want it, considering you had your fingers up my butt; so hell yeah." Gabriel groaned a little at the teasing again. "Uhh...Relax, not a virgin; but don't worry, any other sex never meant anything, by the way, so no getting all jealous now."

Sam gave a quick grin. "I'm not, don't worry." He stopped teasing, only to bring his hand down in a hard smack again.

"Owwwie! Easy, that's tender!"

"Already said, Gabriel, that you're still getting another spanking." Sam brought his hand down again.

"Ouch! Still hurts, you know. I kind of like the teasing stuff more...ohh, you really like the whole dommie thing...ow huh?" Gabriel groaned and hissed at the burning in his poor backside, whimpering.

"Kinda, yeah." Sam continued to bring his hand down. "Better get used to it."

"Ow man, something tells me this is going to be one hell of a kinky sex thing, isn't it?"

"Nothing to stop us using it in sex as well as punishment." Sam increased the force and speed a little.

Gabriel yelped and grunted, unable to halt the spanking, soon feeling the tears again, silently crying. "Oww...please, gahh, it hurts."

Sam finally stopped the spanking, letting his hand rest on Gabriel's hot, red bottom.

The angel hissed at the pressure on his fired up buttocks. "Owww...hand...pressure hurts..."

"If you have some cream somewhere around, I'll rub some in," Sam offered.

"Um, don't have any; but wouldn't mind some sex, though, considering I love getting my hole spread wide open," Gabriel said, knowing that he was being bold and blunt; but that was the way he was.

"Kind of need some lube if we're doing this."

"Oh, right; well I can't grab it with my hands tied up - but yeah, there is some in my front left jeans pocket. Oh don't look so shocked, Sam. I like to pet the monkey every now and then, so never can be too prepared."

"Well, if I was convinced you wouldn't just disappear, I wouldn't be keeping you tied." Sam grabbed the lube from the jeans.

"Well, I would; but I do want to get my butt screwed, so not in a hurry to run off."

"Hmm...So maybe now's not the time to tell you I'm not intending to just let you disappear?" Sam used the lube to start preparing the angel.

"Huh, what? You planning to ohhhh k...keep meohh...on a tight le...leash ohhh yes right there, Sam!" Gabriel yelped when he felt the fingers pushing up inside his tight hole, brushing over his prostate, the angel shivering. Gabriel's body was covered in a cold sweat, panting hard.

"I'm thinking yeah." Sam continued to prepare him, slipping another finger inside.

The angel continued to pant hard, moaning, with two fingers pushing inside his tight wet hole, being widened up. He couldn't help but make mewling noises while being tormented. "Nuhh..please...take me, Sam...Master, please take me, baby. Split me wide open and claim me, please...need you so bad."

Sam smirked a little, and coated his erection with the lube before pushing inside Gabriel's body, letting his fingers scratch lightly down the angel's back.

Gabriel hissed and mewled loudly in pleasure, unable to help it. His eyes closed in pleasure, feeling the large flesh pushing up inside his tight, muscled opening, his breath out in pants. "Uhhh, yes please...so big...Wow, you are going to split me wide open, baby! Sammy, yes, fuck me, baby!"

Sam began to make hard and fast strokes, also using his mouth and nails to further torment Gabriel.

Gabriel moaned and whimpered, feeling Sam pulling on his hips to lift his butt up to take him hard with quick, forceful thrusts. "Oh...Ohh yes...so big....oh Saaaaaam so close...nuhhhh please, yes, nice and hard. Make me feel you for days, baby!"

"You'll definitely be doing that," Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear, speeding up the force and speed behind his strokes.

Gabriel hissed a little with his face to the cold warehouse floor, getting his butt pounded; but knew Sam meant business, letting the angel know who was the boss. "Ooohh, gonna come, Sam. Please...need to come; and want to feel you do it inside me!"

Sam used his mouth and nails as well as making the strokes to drive the angel to the edge, feeling his own release close.

Gabriel howled with his tight hole clamping down onto the thick, throbbing pole inside his body. His white seed pooled onto the cool warehouse floor, with the arch angel arching his back a little. "Uhhh...yes, Saaaaaaam!!"

Sam felt his own release, and gasped a little as it came.

"Oh God...Sam, that was amazing; and you are so big."

Sam smirked. "Oh, yeah...I know that."

"Pretty cocky, aren't you? Well, you do have the cock for it."

"More like...I know what I'm good at." Sam slid carefully out of Gabriel.

"Oh, yeah; you are good at sticking it to me, and hope you don't mind doing that again soon."

"Definitely not...Though meant what I said about not letting you disappear."

"How do you plan to keep me from disappearing exactly? I know that we are mates and all; but don't plan to run away anytime soon either way."

"If I have to, I can still keep your hands tied," Sam pointed out.

"The entire time? That could get a little old, you know, Sammy boy."

"I don't intend on letting you go, Gabriel."

"Well, sounds fine to me, Sam, but what happens if Lucifer gets his mitts on you and rides your ass?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not gonna happen."

"I hope not; because that day, I have the feeling I'll be his prisoner when he knows I am your mate. He will want what is yours."

"It won't happen. I have to say yes to him, and that's never gonna happen."

"I know; and hope you never do, baby, because where you go, I go - no matter what."

Sam smirked a little. "Sounds like you've accepted the inevitable."

"No choice in the matter, you know. I am stuck with you and you're stuck with me; but don't think you can tame me."

"Oh, I don't...but acting out will definitely earn you a spanking."

"Seriously, when have you known me to not act out, exactly?"

"True...but if it goes past reasonable levels, you'll be winding up with a very sore butt."

"As long as you screw me afterwards, I'm fine with it."

Sam stretched out next to Gabriel, taking hold of the angel's chin and lightly kissing him.

Gabriel returned the affections, even with his hands tied behind his back, forced to be on his side. "You are a good lay."

"I'd better be more than that."

"Hell yeah, you are. You are my mate for one; and one hell of a good lay."

"Good." Sam kissed him again. "I did think about using my belt..."

"Y...Your belt on my butt?!" Gabriel's eyes widened, not liking that idea at all, whimpering against Sam's lips.

"You did kill my brother...repeatedly."

"Uhhh...oh, yeah, right...It couldn't have been more than once; and Dean bounced back."

"I didn't. So if you do that again." Sam pointed at his belt.

"Aww not even one time for fun? I won't really hurt him that much; or could kill Cass a few times? My brother has a rod so far up his ass, it needs to be blown out."

Sam raised his eyebrows, and lightly poked Gabriel. "My belt, your butt."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No blowing up the big brother; but you have to admit, it would be fun." The angel pouted cutely and groaned. "Uhh, could you please uncuff me...ohhhh, already? Jeez, what are you, a robot?" The angel felt the attention to his butt again, and his green eyes widened in shock that Sam was soon piercing him yet again. "Damn...Are all humans this horny, or just you?"

"I don't know...The humans I do know, I'm not exactly interested in their sex lives." Sam smirked a little. "Not interested in doing it again?"

"So not complaining; just a little shocked is all," the angel admitted, and grunted when he felt his bottom lifted again, getting the perfect angle to have his prostate rubbed. "Uhhh...Yes please...take me again."

Sam pushed inside Gabriel's body again, marking him a little with teeth and nails.

The blond couldn't do anything to stop this, even if he had wanted to, riding the force and pleasure. He felt the slight pains of being bitten and marked, but had yet to care if it hurt. Gabriel wanted this; and all he could do was strain in the cuffs, moaning loudly - glad that so far, no one had come to investigate the fire alarm that had died long ago.

Sam made hard, fast strokes once more, making sure he was bringing them both pleasure.

"Nuhh...ohh, baby...yes harder Sammy!" The angel felt the sweat rolling down his back, well aware of the debauched picture he presented. He groaned again when his mate hit the right spot, but also knew Sam would cuff him again if he needed too. The angel continued to yelp and moan loudly, finally coming hard on the warehouse floor. His knees hurt; but it was an acceptable pain for getting a good butt pounding twice.

Sam felt his own release, and then lightly kissed the back of Gabriel's shoulder.

"Uhh! Oohh, that was...damn, you have real stamina, you know that?"

Sam smirked. "I have a pretty good idea." He kissed Gabriel. "If I uncuff you, are you gonna be good?"

"Well, I have an idea as to what you'll do if I'm not a good boy," the angel remarked with a wink. "Never figured the demon in you would make you pounce someone you pretty much just met."

"Didn't just meet you, Gabriel...You've been causing problems for a while."

"Yeah, well, okay, that is true; but you know what I mean."

Sam shrugged. "You are mine."

"Guess I am; but had no idea you were so Dommie-like."

"Guess I kind of have to be to deal with you."

"Oh, yeah, don't expect me to change the way I am because you'll spank me."

"I told you, keep it at reasonable levels. And if you do try to run, you will regret it," Sam promised.

"Oh, really? What is the big bad Sam going to do if I try and run, hmm?"

"Really need to ask that?"

"Uhh, let me guess, the same thing you did when I tried to escape this time?"

"Got it in one, Gabriel...I can always give you a little 'reminder' if you need one."

"Ohhh, you are a kinky bastard, Sam; but I get the idea."

"Hmm...I don't know. Maybe I should give you a few swats anyway," Sam teased a little.

"You would spank me again," Gabriel said with a smirk again, and grunted at the hard smack, his backside clenching on his lover's flesh buried deep inside his body.

Sam let a couple more hard smacks fall. "Hmm...I do like your butt."

"Ngh, probably a good thing you like my butt; or I'd be a little worried that this was just a fling."

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Sam pulled out of Gabriel and stretched out next to him. "So...uncuffing you?"

"Yeah, okay; but may try and be bad anyway for the fun of it," Gabriel teased.

Sam unlocked the cuffs, and then kissed the angel.

The angel groaned and couldn't help the whimpers, wrapping his arms around his lover's body, exploring the hard, muscled flesh. "You are well built, alright, for a human," the angel teased playfully, and pouted. "Yet you are wearing more clothes than me."

Sam grinned. "Well, feel free to use your powers to teleport us to a hotel room," he suggested.

"Oohhh, why didn't I think of that? Oh, right, had your up stuff up my butt." Gabriel winked and grabbed their clothes, porting them to his hotel room, using it for the time being . Their clothes fell to the floor while the couple landed on the bed with a slight bounce. "Uhhh...oww, sorry...rusty when it involves sex while porting."

Sam grinned, and kissed Gabriel again, pulling him hard against him.

Gabriel used his powers to lock the door, and soon got back into the mood, only to groan when he heard Sam's cell phone going off. "Uhhh, seriously? Why do people always call during sex?"

"Not always. We've done it twice now." Sam grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hey, Dean."

The arch angel pouted and sighed when he heard Sam talking to Dean. He also knew that Dean wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey, so what's up? You've been gone for hours; and granted, it gave Cass and me some time to rock the casba - but where are you?"

Well, at least it would be better to do it over the phone... "I'm with Gabriel," Sam answered.

"Uh, excuse me; but what, dude? You're with who, and are you insane? He is unstable and a pain in the ass, so why go it alone? May I remind you he tried to kill us and smacked you in the balls."

"Dean? You know how things are with you and Cass? It's the same with us. Besides...we already took care of that piece of mischief."

Dean paused a little, and sounded confused. "Ahhh, you two are mates; and are knocking boots right now?"

"Well, we were," Sam replied. "And yeah on the mates thing."

"Oh, so didn't need to know you two were having sex; but glad you're okay. Cass and I were getting worried about you, man. Just keep up posted; but not on the sex part."

"Figured I owed you one for almost blinding me before," Sam replied, smirking a little.

"Yeah, well, consider us even; so I don't have to see your bare ass or Gabriel's."

"Might want to get us another hotel room, then, Dean." Sam hung up before his brother could reply.

Gabriel chuckled at that. "Something tells me that he was less than thrilled about it."

"He doesn't want to hear any personal details," Sam replied.

"Aww, but where is the fun in that?"

"Private details are private. Besides, you still owe me for Nutcracker."

Gabriel ended up laughing, unable to help it, finding that amusing. "Oh! That was a classic and was hilarious! Some of my best work, you know."

"Might have known you'd find it funny...but do it again, and you know what'll happen."

"Yeah, yeah; my butt and the belt - but could be so worth it, you know; besides, Dean didn't get it."

"Only cause I made him realize how to get out of it," Sam muttered. "I'm thinking that the Nutcracker counts as beyond reasonable."

"It was funny, and you know it...Well, you didn't at the time; but man, was a classic."

"Still getting the belt if there's a next time."

"Belt Smelt. I think I can handle some piece of leather."

Sam smirked. "Well, we'll see when the time comes."

The angel sighed, and looked at the human who was his mate. "So when did you figure out that you wanted to screw me into the mattress?"

"Probably when we figured you were an angel."

"Was that before or after you trapped me in the circle?"

"Kind of before...But I was still prepared to trap you anyway."

"Oh, when Dean was riding your ass then?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That’s the sort of thing you want to be talking about right now?"

"Not really, but am a little curious as to when you decided that I was yours."

"When we had you trapped you in the circle. Realized it was the same thing as Dean and Cass have."

"Oh, I didn't realize it, to be honest; and was close to leaving when the fire was being put out - but kind of glad you grabbed me. I was shocked, though, and not much can do that to me these days."

"I know," Sam replied. "Wasn't about to let you leave."

"I tried, though, as you know."

"Yeah, well aware of that. But I wouldn't have let you. Besides, even if you had managed to escape, you would have just turned up again anyway."

"Well, yeah; you were so much fun to play with, Sam."

"Not quite what I meant. Like I said before...you keep being drawn to me."

"Yeah, I do; but hadn't figured that out earlier until you had pounced me with your fingers up my butt."

Sam slipped his hand behind Gabriel's head and kissed him thoroughly.

Gabriel returned the kiss with a groan, wrapping his arms around him, lost in their desire to never be without each other. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Lucifer have Sam; and if he ever succeeded, Gabriel would go to Hell and back to save him. For the first time in his long eternal life, the arch angel had fallen hard and for a human - not that it was a bad thing. He admired humans; and this one, he loved more than any others - willing to put his life on the line to save and protect Sam, Dean; and even his own brother, Castiel.


End file.
